Vampire Knight: The blood legend
by Shiorynnzxc
Summary: - In progress! - In this story, I'll be focusing a few things: Kaname's real feelings,Yuuki's attachment to Zero and vice versa, Yuuki's development of a new bloody power. And, there might be some *ahem* erotic stuff inside!; Do rate & review!
1. Chapter 1: Comfort, Grief

• Chapter 1: Comfort; Grief•

I sighed as I held Yuuki in my arms. She felt so delicate, so fragile. This made me want to protect her even more. This time, was the time I always looked forward to - the break of dawn. It was the time that I could hold her in my arms; The time that I could let my guard down, and peacefully bask in her warmth.

I sighed again as I gazed at her, sound asleep. She once said to me: "My onii-sama... So strong, so beautiful, how is it possible that you are mine?" I beg to differ. How was it possible the _she_ was mine? It was amazing - the possibility, or rather impossibility of her being with me. She was angelic, pure and innocent, none of the traits I bore. I was just a vicious beast. How was it possible that she is in my arms now?  
><em><br>Because you hold on to her pathetically. _

I cringed. This, was a fact I knew. She wouldn't be beside me now if I had let her go. But nevertheless, crying over spilt milk is useless, things that are done cannot be undone. It is too late for me too regret my selfish actions. So might as well cherish her while I can. I held her closer to me. Her gentle heartbeat, breathing pace, made me tranquil again.

Caressing her smooth, silky brown hair, I softly planted a peck on her forehead.

She was perfect - Her porcelain skin, her rosy cheeks, her cherry lips; Everything about her, was the utmost beautiful I've seen among the human and vampire race.

Just when I was about to fall asleep again, I heard her heartbeat. It was increasing rapidly.

A nightmare...?

She was frowning and beads of perspiration began to trail down her forehead. I tried to gently shake her awake. When she didn't, I couldn't stop myself from penetrating her mind. I saw images of Yuuki's dream.

She was in the rain, under the pitch dark sky. There was a shadow, chasing after her. It was Rido. That damned bastard, even haunting her in her dreams. She was frantically running away, till she tripped over a stone. But she didn't fall - a pair of strong arms caught her.

It was Zero.

I couldn't continue to read her mind. It was too painful, too agonizing... her attachment to Zero.

_Why wasn't the man who appeared me?_

My heart felt like it was violently pierced, ruthlessly.

She struggled with the nightmare for a while more before she finally opened her eyes.

It was wide open. She took a while to take in what was around her.

"Kaname... Onii... Sama?"

I suppressed my feelings, and put on my facade.

_A deceitful, deceiving disguise. _

I smiled and propped myself up using my elbow. Wiping away her cold sweat with my fingers, I asked, "Yuuki, did you have a nightmare?" She was trembling.

"N-No... It's just a little... cold."

It always aggrieved me whenever she tried to cover up the truth - especially since I knew the truth. Why is it that she refuse to open her heart completely to me?

_Zero. _

That bond between her and that man, was deeper than what I've thought.

Many times I have wanted to kill him. But I knew that Yuuki _needed_ him. Eliminating him effectively means that I've killed Yuuki as well. I shivered. The days without her were dark, unbearable.

_I can't live without her._

__I took her into my arms again, only this time she hugged me back.

She might be relieved... If she saw _him_ at the upcoming annual dance party.


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

A/N: Wow I didn't expect reviews to come in so fast for the first chapter *~* (although it's just 2 ) I really appreciated them, thank you very much! Hope you guys will like the subsequent stories too ^^

• Chapter 2: First Kiss •

We were in the study room, on the glossy black couch that was against the wall. Admiring Yuuki's jaw line, I was resting my head on her soft thighs, while my body rested comfortably against the length of the couch. Yuuki was smoothing my hair, and I enjoyed that. Her hands were tender and gentle, full of warmth, affection.

Her jaw line then moved down, and our eyes made contact.

Yuuki gazed at me with her chocolate eyes, the very eyes that could melt a person if she wanted to.

Her smooth, silky brown hair naturally fell and covered part of her beautiful face. Raising my right hand, with some effort, I tucked the loose strands behind her ears.

She was beautiful - heartbreakingly beautiful.

"Onii-sama, are you tired?" she gently asked.

"Quite."

Bombarded with countless paperwork and council meetings, faced with vicious nobleman's desire for power, I am worn-out and drained by the day. I was freed from this ferocious cycle, by the upcoming Annual dance party.

Yuuki, is my only consolation in this hustle and bustle. Her sweet voice, her beautiful smile, somehow liberates all this pressure.

I was enjoying every bit of this moment with Yuuki, but couldn't resist the sleep devil any longer. My eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and I was about to fall into slumber, till I felt something warm on my lips - something _soft_.

Reluctantly dragging my eyelids open, I was greeted with a surprise. 

Yuuki... was _kissing_ me? 

She had shut her eyes tightly together, visibly embarrassed by her own actions. Her accelerated heartbeat was booming in my ears, and I didn't have time to react as she briefly lifted her lips from mine, regrettably so. 

Her cheeks were bright red.

"Kaname Onii-sama... Even if it's just this much... I'd like to become Onii-sama's strength... I'm sorry that I could only do something so trivial." 

_That I'm so powerless_, I heard in her words.

Her tone was somewhat guilty, and I felt a sudden overwhelming surge of emotions.

This girl - she was amazing, whether she knew it or not. It wasn't trivial at all - her signs of affection towards me were my very pillars of strength. They justified my reason to continue fighting on, for the kingdom.

_For her._

Her affection for me, proves my value to her, in her eyes. It was selfish, but I needed concrete, solid evidences, proofs that she loved me - I felt that I was on the verge of breakdown during the times without her. And that, I was not second to that man.

_Zero._

I sat up, and turned my body to face her. Looking directly into her pair of chocolate eyes, they were sincere, full of energy that channelled into the eye contact. I couldn't restrain myself any longer.

Closing the gap between us, our lips met. I heard her short gasp, and her not knowing how to react. Her body stiffened up, and she shut her eyes tightly just as before.

It was all lips only, until I pushed my tongue against her lips, prompting her to open her delicious mouth. She obliged, and I finally had a taste of her. Her saliva was sweet, as I had anticipated, only more sweet than I have imagined all my life.

Swallowing hungrily, I then twirled my tongue with hers, and she choked a little. Realising that I might have been a little too rough, I slowed down the passion, and kissed her slowly, gently. She relaxed a little, but still didn't know how she should respond.

I slowly smiled, thinking that I should soon educate her how to respond to a kiss. _My_ kiss.

We finally broke the kiss when Yuuki pushed my away gently, signalling for oxygen.

Her face was very red, either from being embarrassed or from the lack of oxygen. I believe it was both.

I couldn't resist a chuckle. Her innocence and lack of experience was just too endearing for me. I caressed her face, feeling her soft skin against my fingertips. She dared not look at me. But I heard her wild, untamed heartbeat, and was contented. 

Our first kiss, was satisfying. It was a real kiss - not just a peck on the cheek or the lips. Her virgin lips, were stolen by me.

"Yuuki...Tomorrow evening will be the Annual dance party. Shall I choose a gown for you tomorrow morning?"

She shyly nodded her head, still not making eye contact. It was an adorable sight, and I savoured these moments while I could.


	3. Chapter 3: Momentary Peace

• Chapter 3: Close encounter•

For this special night, I have picked out Yuuki's gown for her, a seductive piece it was. It was a lovely nude pink corset, and translucent material flowed from waist down. Her glamorous back was exposed through a series of criss-crossed strings.

"Onii-sama... Isn't this showing... a little too much skin?" She had adorably protested.

"Hmm? Then do you want to pick your own?" I replied.

"N-no! I like this one... Onii-sama specially picked this for me after all." Yuuki blushed immediately afterwards. I couldn't help but smile at her loveliness.

I then picked out a white silk shawl that complemented her pink evening dress, to conceal her exposed back. In any case, I wouldn't like anyone else to ogle at her. This brings me to my resentment for parties.

Apart from being extremely dreary, I detested the fact that Yuuki had to socialise with those lowlifes. Also...

If _that_ particular man turns up, I always felt on the edge. I was frightened, that Yuuki was going to leave me anytime. And I would be back to square one.

_Solitary._

But fortunately, for me that was, tonight, that man didn't appear.

That aside, Yuuki was especially gorgeous. Not that she wasn't beautiful usually, but today, she was mind-blowingly stunning. No other women in this huge space, no, universe, could replace her magnificent beauty.

While I was conversing with Sara, I couldn't help but constantly steal glances over my wine glass, watching out for Yuuki who was conversing with those arrogant nobles. They were offering Yuuki wine and gave her no room to decline, only to oblige. They were almost forcing her to gulp down the drink of blood colour.

Their eyes, were full of lust, for her beauty and her _blood_. As if they were looking out for some opportunity for her to spill her blood.

Disgusting.

She was looking desperate for some help, but before I could go over to her, she did a one-shot. Those filthy bastards cheered and Yuuki smiled awkwardly. That was over my limit.

_How dare they make my Yuuki do something she didn't want to?_

"Kaname-sama? Are you listening?" I turned back to Sara, and smiled politely.

"Sorry, please excuse me."

I casually strolled over to Yuuki and took hold of her hand.

"Yuuki, I've got something to say to you."

Her cheeks were slightly pink, from what I think was drunkenness, and she nodded mildly. Never in her life had she touched wine, and this being her first, she must have been intoxicated from that small sip.

Turning back, I glared at those bastards. They seemed to be aware that they have pushed my button, and dared not look up. I announced, "Please excuse us." Their lives will now come to an end. In my mind, I was formulating the excuses for their disappearance. It was a simple task for me to accomplish.

I temporarily put those thoughts aside, and holding her petite waist against the side of my body, I led her to the lift, up to our designated room for that night. She was walking a little unsteadily, but I knew she was trying her best to walk elegantly, afraid that she might disgrace me in front of the many nobles.

When we got into the lift, she asked, "Kaname onii-sama? What's wrong?"

She glanced at me innocently. I said no word, and she inquired no more. When I finally unlocked the door to our personal space, I hugged her.

"Yuuki... I'm sorry."

She was tilted her head. "Why is my Kaname sorry?" Her eyes brimmed with worry, and she placed her hands on each side on my face. Even though I should be the worried one.

I felt hopelessness.

How could this woman I love, be so defenseless against danger? What would happen if I were to leave her?

My emotions were in a mess, and out of frustration, I leaned in to kiss her. She was a visibly taken aback by the sudden outburst, but returned my passion. Feeling her soft lips, her hot tongue, her sweet smell, her shapely body against mine... I felt control losing me.

_Her sweet blood...  
><em>

I shook away the thought and explored her wet mouth with my tongue like never before. In return, Yuuki moaned in her cute voice. Her reaction was incredibly sexy, prompting me to do more - more than simply kissing.

For the past few months with her, I don't know how I've managed to keep myself from advancing.  
>In one way or another, somehow I resisted the thought, and opened my eyes slightly, only to find that her eyes were closed. We finally broke the kiss when Yuuki wanted to gasp for some air. She was breathing heavily, each breath with a sharp intake of air.<p>

"O-Onii-sama... I feel a little...w-weird... It's so hot."

Without warning, she let the silk shawl slip down, revealing her unblemished smooth, pale skin. I held back my instincts, yet again. She was obviously drunk, not being her usual self.

"Yuuki, you'll need to rest." I tried to pull her towards the bed, only to be met with resistance.

"So stuffy..." She lamented while trying to pull off the strings on her back. One tug, and the whole corset... I shook my head. She frowned as she couldn't undo the ribbon planted at her lower back.

I silently cursed at the bastard who chose this outfit. But remembered that it was _me_.

"Onii-sama, please help me untie it.. I'll do whatever you want." Hell almost broke loose when she said that with such an erotic face. Her hands were on my chest, and she was breathing heavily.

Never in my life I've felt so intimidated by Yuuki before. Heaving a sigh, I reprimanded myself silently, that if I were to do anything to Yuuki while she's not even aware of what she was doing, I'd just be a despicable piece of trash.

_But I am a already a despicable piece of trash. No, worse._

I smiled grimly.

"Yuuki... You're feeling warm?"

She nodded her head, biting her plump lower lip, while still attempting to untie the ribbon.

"Then just stick to me."

I lifted her and princess-carried her towards the bed while she placed her hands around my neck, resting her head on my neck.

"So icy cool... uhmf." Her moans never fail to arouse me. Countless times I've imagined, how she'll moan if I... No... Not now.

I laid her down on the bed gently, but she didn't remove her hands from my neck.

"Onii-sama... I want to sleep with you tonight. I just want Onii-sama beside me."

I smiled and caressed her hair. For I have known that her definition of "sleep" was literal. Sleep.

"What would I not do for my sweet princess?"

The dance party can wait.

She removed the thick suit and tie I had on and undid the first two buttons of my shirt. When she snuggled up with me and made sure I'd not leave her, she playfully slid her hands under the s layer.

"Onii-sama, you feel so icy..." Her voice trailed off and she fell into slumber.

Her warm hand was directly in contact with my ribs. It felt good, and comfortable. I held her closer to me by her waist, and rested my chin against the crown of her head. It was a comfortable peace.

_But only if this peace could last._


End file.
